Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a liquid ejecting device and a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting device.
Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid ejecting device has been known. An example of such a liquid ejecting device is employed in an inkjet head of an inkjet printer configured to eject ink drops through nozzles formed on the inkjet head. Typically, the inkjet head has a nozzle plate made of synthetic resin (hereinafter, occasionally referred to as plastic) and formed with multiple nozzles, a passage-formed plate made of metal and formed with inflow passages communicating with the multiple nozzles, and piezoelectric elements provided to the passage-formed plate. Such an inkjet head is configured such that the piezoelectric elements apply pressures to ink existing in the ink flow passages to eject the ink drops through the nozzles.